


The Arrangement

by Goda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, Dubious Consent, Gay Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/pseuds/Goda
Summary: For the prompt: Werewolf AU. Steve and Howard are alpha wolves of neighbouring territories, both facing difficulties; human threats, other packs, Pierce/HYDRA, dwindling food supplies, something else. They decide that an allegiance between their two packs is the only chance they have to survive, and, traditionally, an allegiance is made by marrying the oldest children of the respective alphas. Howard offers Tony, his only son, and Steve, having no children of his own/only very young children (with Peggy?), offers his childhood friend, Bucky. Neither Bucky nor Tony are particularly thrilled, at least at first. (Preferably not set in medieval/old times. Modern werewolves ftw!)





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



> Absolutely loved tackling this prompt. It was a lot of fun, really! I do want to comment that I've placed Steve and Bucky as late 30's and Tony is just barely 18. I've got so much world building in my head now that I might just have to make this a series if I get a good little plot bunny. 
> 
> Please see end notes for dubious consent explanation.

The coffee shop was probably the perfect place for this meeting. It was located on the fuzzy edges of both of their territories, but not closer to either one side. It was run by an oddball sort of fae that seemed to know exactly what you needed at any time and never appeared as a threat, but would have no qualms about tossing you out- honestly, if he thought that Coulson would go for it, Steve would invite him to join his rag-tag pack of misfits, but he seemed far too content in his little human guise. It was filled with so many smells from the coffee to the mix of human and supernatural customers to the spells keeping the place safe that it wouldn’t put either wolf off.  It was just the sort of place that he might have selected himself.

And because Howard was the one to suggest meeting there, Steve hated it.

He loathed it with every fiber of his being, nearly growling the entire time he was there until he took a sip of the latte he had ordered. It was so damn good that he had to settle for the type of cranky watchfulness that Peggy always called sulking. He hadn’t been there long, his back against a wall at a table in a back corner, when Howard walked in.

Steve watched as Howard Stark, billionaire and pack leader, took off his sunglasses and got in line, pointedly not looking at Steve yet. It was only polite for him to ignore the other wolf until he was ready to approach. It gave the younger man time to look him over, take in the expensive suit, the straight back, the faint laugh lines, and the sharpness of his eyes. It gave him time to make sure his own posture showed that he was ready to meet Howard head on, but like he didn’t think he was a threat.

Unfortunately, the way that Howard smirked when he turned to face Steve said that the brunet agreed with Bucky in that his usual attempts at this very same posturing just made him look annoyed and constipated. He scowled and settled for just sitting up straight. Fucking pack politics.

“You’re early. Not surprising,” Howard said as he approached the table. He settled into the other chair, angled so that the wall next to Steve was almost at his back. No wolf liked having their back exposed to a crowded room. “I suppose it was either going to be early or not at all.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t know me, Stark,” he murmured, his voice low and just barely holding back a growl. “Don’t pretend like you do. Get to the point or I’m walking out the door.”

Howard held up a hand in surrender, clearly a holdover from working with humans all the time. “You’re right, of course,” he said. Steve couldn’t help feeling like he wanted to punch him with every word, but that was what happened when you spoke to a rival alpha. “I’m here to discuss something more important than pulling your tail.” The older man turned to face Steve more squarely. “What have you heard of Hydra?”

That was enough to get an actual growl from Steve. “Hunters. Their founder theorized that with the numbers that humans had against the supernatural, they could always turn the tide. That’s why they called themselves Hydra- the thought that for every one that we stopped or killed, two more would come after us.”

“I’d say that naming themselves after a supernatural creature when they themselves hunt the supernatural is ironic, but I don’t think they have that level of intelligence,” Howard said dryly. “Many believed that coming out of the shadows and telling the humans that we existed would help rid us of their threat. Their laws would hold them back and we wouldn’t slip into the shadows.” He paused, his bland expression turning hard and determined. “They were wrong.”

Steve took a moment to digest the information while he sipped his coffee. “You could have sent a message with this information if all you wanted was to warn me and mine,” he said slowly, his mind working. “Which means you want something from us. Didn’t you say something against mixed packs like mine in the Time interview?”

“How lovely to know you follow me so closely,” Howard countered, smirking at the way Steve scowled. “While I do think that they are… unbalanced, it can’t be denied that your pack in particular is stronger than most. Still, not strong enough to fully protect against Hydra. So…” He shrugged, spreading his hands magnanimously. “I’ve come to offer my help. Unite the packs.”

Sucking in a breath, Steve looked away for a moment. “Unite? I don’t have an heir,” he protested. “My mate… we aren’t…” He flushed. “We haven’t gotten married yet. I can’t promise a child that I don’t have.”

Again, he shrugged. “Then pick someone to be that heir. Someone you’d trust to take over in your place after you fall, to lead our combined packs.” Howard’s words made Steve reel again. “I’m getting old, Rogers,” Howard pointed out. “I can’t lead forever. Pick an alpha to take your place should you fall and they will marry my son. He’s an omega.” Pride clearly shone on his face. “And the most brilliant mind to ever exist, mine included. He would be a prize for anyone, and he’s agreed to this marriage. You bring me an alpha that doesn’t deserve him and I’ll come for your head.”

Howard stood and Steve protested. “I haven’t agreed to this,” he told Howard, shaking his head.

The older man studied him. “You really don’t have a choice. They’re coming. You need my pack to stand with you. They need you. You wouldn’t risk your pack because you don’t like me, not innocent lives. You’re not that type of alpha.” He inclined his head, one alpha to another, and walked away. “I’ll see you the same time on Friday. Bring your choice,” he called over his shoulder.

For a long time, Steve simply sat at that table, considering all the options and what could happen to his pack. What could happen to his friends. Then he considered who it was that he could offer. Only one person really suited everything that Howard had mentioned, and would be his second if he passed unexpectedly.

“Fuck,” he sighed emphatically, his head in his hands. “Bucky’s gonna kill me.”

 

In high stress times like these, Bucky found that he ended up with a sense of calm that settled in him. Nothing he could do now but marry a man he had never met, he supposed. Staring at himself in the mirror, he reached up and attempted to adjust the tie around his neck.

“It’s fine, Buck,” Steve told him softly from where he sat, watching. His suit matched Bucky’s, as the alpha who oversaw the match and an informal best man. Pack bondings might be slightly different than human weddings, but they were both human once rather than born wolves like most of Howard’s pack. Then his amused look faded into the sick guilt that he had clearly been carrying around all day.

“Hey,” Bucky said, coming over to him. “Don’t you get started on that, punk. It’s my day, right? I get to decide if you wallow in self-loathing or not.” He put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, making him sit back so that Bucky could see his face. “You told me that I didn’t need to do this. And I believe you. Besides, it’s not like there’s going to be another chance for an asshole like me to get such a nice match,” he joked.

Clearly, it didn’t land well, given the miserable look on Steve’s face. “Bucky…” he began, but the brunet backed off quickly.

“It’s fine, Steve. Don’t.” He sighed a little and shook his head. “I ain’t feeling sorry for myself. Just… is it time yet?” Now he was restless again, pacing in a way he never could as a wolf.

Steve was silent for so long that Bucky almost looked over at him to make sure he hadn’t just walked out. “I’ll go check on it,” he finally volunteered, getting up. His journey was cut short, however, when one of the wedding planner’s assistants opened up the door and nodded to them.

“It’s time.”

 

Bucky hated lying to Steve like this, but the truth was, he was upset. No, angry. Angry that this was the only way the two packs could join. Angry that they would be forced into this. Angry that it was so necessary that Steve had actually come to him to ask instead of telling Howard to fuck off. Angry that he felt like he was being sold- and he doubted that his omega felt different. Still, he found that he resented him for even existing.

As he walked into the room to meet his mate, he could feel so many eyes on him. Whispers spread throughout the omega’s side of the guests, likely at the sight of his soldier’s walk, the scars he usually wore with pride, hell, maybe because his face said low class.

Or it could be the slender omega making his way toward Bucky. At least he was cute, Bucky lamented in his head: the brown hair, the shocking blue eyes, the olive skin. He looked a little pale; maybe he was as happy about this as Bucky was. The outfit that he wore was a mix of the traditionally omega and the more masculine defined by his primary gender. His top was a halter of sorts, high necked with a collar to it that made it look similar to a tuxedo shirt, a gold bow tie crisp at his neck. Delicate gold chains draped over his arms. A pair of white tuxedo pants completed the look. Physically, Bucky knew he could do worse. A lot worse. Tony was beautiful.

Of course, then Tony laid eyes on him and Bucky immediately began to rethink that. There was fear and anger in the young omega’s eyes. If it weren’t for the fact that this was so necessary for both of their packs, Bucky would have called it off right then.

Though if it weren’t for that fact, he never would have agreed to this whole mess.

The priest cleared his throat, prompting him to turn to face forward. He wasn’t terribly religious, so he had had no problems allowing the Starks to decide about the ceremony. The downside, however, was that much of it was in Latin or Italian or something along those lines and he had no idea what was going on. Plus, he kept getting distracted by an amazing smell. Steve even had to nudge him to get him to say his I do.

“You are now bonded, Alpha and Omega. You may kiss your omega,” the priest announced, which felt so sudden for the distracted alpha. He started a little before turning to Tony. The shorter man lifted his chin, but it was clear that was the only help he’d get. So Bucky stepped forward and pressed a short, chaste kiss to Tony’s lips. Or rather, that was what he had intended.

Because it became suddenly apparent that the sweet, distracting scent was from Tony. The shorter man felt hot to the touch and electric. Bucky’s hand splayed over the bare skin of his lower back as they kissed, sighing into it even as his tongue dipped into the coffee-flavored mouth of his omega. His. He wanted to carry him off and hide him away from the rest of the world and tear apart anyone who tried to touch him and-

Bucky gasped as he managed to wrench himself away, but everyone was clapping and howling, covering his shock. His hand slid up to the nape of Tony’s neck out of reflex, pulling him close as he turned slightly to Steve. “Heat,” he whispered, causing his best friend’s eyes to go wide. “I’m taking him to the room _now_. Make apologies?” He didn’t wait to hear, simply led Tony away as quickly as possible. He trusted Steve to get things done.

The alpha wasn’t entirely sure if he could have managed getting Tony to privacy if it hadn’t been for the fact that they had the penthouse set aside for them in the same hotel as the ceremony. As it was, once the doors slid closed, Bucky found himself with an armful of young omega, pulling him down for biting kisses.

“Tony,” Bucky gasped, attempting to push him back. “Tony, stop. Stop!” He let out a soft growl, enough to have the omega still and look up at him with wide eyes. “I don’t want to scare you,” he continued, stroking the back of his neck. “But this is… why didn’t you reschedule if you knew your heat was coming up? You wouldn’t have had to jump right into this part with me.”

Tony whined softly, looking away. “…It’s not time,” he admitted. “He wanted to be sure that we consummated the relationship, so he had me take something.”

Bucky saw red. It could only have been Howard. “Okay. Okay, I get that. It’s not your fault, okay?” he said, keeping his words soothing as possible. The doors to the penthouse slid open and for once, he was grateful for Howard’s insistence. It made getting to their room discreetly easier. “I can help you out if you want, or I’ll just stick around for the scent to help you through it and you can ride it out. I know it’s not fun, but better than doing something you don’t want, right?”

He could see confusion all over Tony’s face when the young man looked back. “But I’m your right,” he explained, shaking his head a little. “I’ve been kept for you and now, no matter how it feels, I’m to give you what you want.”

Staggering back a step, Bucky lost his grip on Tony. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to control his emotions. Already, he was hungry for the blood of whoever made his omega feel that way. His omega, when had he been thinking that way? They were bonded, but… He shook it off and looked back at Tony. “We might be bonded, but your body, your mind, all that you are… that belongs to you, understood?” he said, his voice low. “If you never wanna have sex with me, that’s fine. I’ll keep my dick in my pants.” It was almost comical the way Tony’s eyes got wider at the comment. Almost. “When it comes to your body, we do what you want to do.”

The omega mulled it over, which partially loosened the knot in Bucky’s belly about consent. He clearly wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t think straight. Bucky watched as Tony drummed his fingers on his chest as he thought, licking his lips before biting the lower one. It sent a rush of blood to Bucky’s cock, reminding him of how long he really had been hard at the scent of Tony.

Finally, Tony looked back at Bucky and nodded a little. “We’re bonded,” he pointed out. “And that’s not going to change tomorrow. If… Let’s make the best of it, if you’re willing to treat me like that. I’d prefer to not have to suffer and… I’ve always wanted to know what it feels like.”

If you had asked Bucky earlier that day if he had a virgin kink, he would have said no. Maybe it was a virgin Tony thing? He barely knew him, but the physical attraction was there, deep and hungry. Thank fuck that Howard didn’t have a daughter. “Then I’ll take you to bed,” he promised, reaching for Tony. He scooped him up in a bridal carry, much to Tony’s squawking surprise, and carried him to the bedroom.

Clearly, the staff knew that this was to be their wedding suite. Roses filled the room and a bottle of champagne was chilling by the bed. Bucky barely noticed, however, his eyes on Tony. He carefully set the young man down on the bed and looked him over. “I want you to feel good,” he told him sincerely. “None of this should hurt in a bad way. So let me know if anything does, okay?”

Tony’s cheeks were flushed again. He tilted his head back, exposing a strip of throat above his collar, and sighed, “Yes, Alpha.” Bucky very nearly lost his cool right there. As it was, he covered Tony’s body with his own and kissed him hungrily. It was like night and day from kissing him at the ceremony; for one thing, Bucky let his desires lead in how he plundered Tony’s mouth with his tongue. And before, he didn’t have Tony whimpering into his mouth as he arched up against him.

He felt Tony dig his fingers into his hair. Mentally whispering a silent prayer while he still had room for that kind of thought, he apologized for all the horrible things he was about to do, even as his hands worked along the buttons of Tony’s shirt. Bucky struggled a little with the bow tie, but he had Tony topless in moments.

“You know, when I saw you walking toward me, I thought that I was very lucky,” Bucky said softly, stroking all of that soft skin. He knew Tony was barely eighteen, and he was pushing forty, not that it often showed with supernaturals. “Of all the people who could have been picked for a doll like you, it was me.”

He smiled indulgently as Tony’s cheeks got pink, and wider still at the little moans he got when thumbing his nipples. “Bet you’re dripping already, sweetheart,” he cooed, working his way down to get Tony’s fly open. “Dripping and greedy for me, greedy for my cock and my knot.”

Look at that- the blush went further down. Bucky certainly could get used to making that happen. As he eased the younger man’s pants down, he took a look at the hard cock in front of him. It was too gorgeous to ignore. In a smooth motion, he swallowed him down.

“Shit!” Tony gasped, nearly folding in two as he bucked up into Bucky’s mouth. “Oh, that’s- you don’t have to,” he tried to insist, even as his hands found Bucky’s hair.

The brunet chuckled as he pulled up off of Tony’s length. “Have to has got nothin’ to do with it, doll,” he explained, voice thickening with Brooklyn. “I’m doing what I want.” He flashed a cheeky wink before sucking Tony down again.

Wide-eyed, Tony stared at Bucky for a few moments before his body seemed to finally catch on to what was going on. His hips arched up, stuffing his cock down Bucky’s throat as he threw his head back, moaning.

Surprised by the sudden deepthroat, Bucky coughed just a little but managed to pull back enough to try it again, this time getting the whole length down his throat. He began working Tony over at that point, swallowing, sucking, pulling out every trick he knew to make Tony’s first blow job the best he could have.

Really, it shouldn’t have been a surprise at all when Tony went silent for a second before coming down the older man’s throat. Bucky simply swallowed greedily, milking each drop from him before pulling off with a little pop.

Despite the fact that pheromones were starting to make everything a little hazy, Bucky caught Tony’s gaze and checked in. “You okay?” he asked. Receiving a wobbly nod, he continued. “Okay, then if you’re all right with it, I’m gonna-”

“If it leads to you getting your cock in me, I don’t care what it is, just do it,” Tony groaned, hips thrusting and rubbing his still hard cock against Bucky. In turn, Bucky grinned and kissed Tony briefly before flipping the young man over onto his hands and knees.

He settled behind Tony, but made no move to go for his pants. Instead, he spread Tony’s cheeks wide and pressed his mouth to that glistening hole, hungrily swiping his tongue over it before working his way in. When he heard just how high pitched and downright needy Tony got, he knew he had found something that they’d both love equally in the future. Bucky had to spread his own knees wide to give his cock a little room; the taste, the smell, the sound of Tony was driving him nuts. He wanted to be inside of him now.

“Fuck, Bucky, please! Please, I need something more, need you inside of me, dammit, please!” From the sound of it, Tony was there with him, so Bucky swirled his tongue a few more times, then added two fingers to the wet hole.

To relieve a bit of pressure in his pants, Bucky sat back up again and worked his fly open with his free hand, looking at the long line of Tony’s back as he fingered his mate open. “Fuck, baby, you look so good,” he groaned, palming himself a little. “Gonna sink into you and fuck you so good, I promise.” He added a third finger. “Gonna tie you to me with my knot and fill you up. Maybe this time, we’ll get a baby in you, right away.”

He felt another sudden flood of slick as Tony trembled. Okay, he could work with that. “Yeah? You like that, doll? You want me to mount you for the next few days, over and over, and breed you with my pups?” When Tony whined, the alpha smirked. “That’s my good boy. My omega. You feel ready for my cock now.” He reluctantly pulled his hand free of his lover’s body and used Tony’s own slick to lube his cock up for him.

Another shudder went through Tony, but Bucky paused, noticing the way he tensed. “Hey. Hey, nice and slow, okay? You tell me to stop, I will.” Maybe it was the early moments or the fact that the heat was false, but he was able to be clearer with Tony than he had felt before during an omega’s heat. “Here. I’ll stay still right like this and you push back at your pace, okay?” He rested the tip of his cock against Tony’s hole and waited.

For a few moments, Tony stayed still. Then he began to push back against Bucky, slow but steady. That all went flying out the window just after the head of his cock popped in. Bucky was just gritting his teeth, gathering up all his willpower to stay still when Tony abruptly slammed back, taking him to the hilt. “Jesus fucking Christ on a chicken!” he shouted, wide eyed.

Panting and sweaty, Tony glanced back and grinned just a little. “I do own dildos, you know,” he pointed out, smug as shit. “Now fuck me, Alpha.”

With such a request, how could Bucky say no? He shook off his surprise and gripped Tony’s hips, mostly to hold him into place so that the alpha could set the speed. They moved together, though, finding a pace as one. Bucky covered Tony’s body with his own, pressing them as close as possible.

“You feel so perfect,” he praised in Tony’s ear before biting at his neck. As they both trembled, Bucky reached for Tony’s cock; he was on edge, but he was fucking going to make his omega come first. Later, when the edge was off, he’d show him endurance, but right now, they both needed him to knot.

It was like the fall of dominos when it happened. Tony cried out wordlessly as he came, body tense and asshole quivering around Bucky’s thick cock. Bucky shoved deep as he came after, chasing the sensations. His knot expanded quickly, tying them together. His balls emptied, pumping his seed deep into his mate. They lost minutes like that, on the soft tug and tremble of testing the tie, on the scent of each other, on the warmth of their bodies.

Finally, Bucky toppled them both to the side, curling around Tony. The omega snuggled up in the spoon before wrinkling his nose. “You’re still dressed?” he asked, almost offended, startling a laugh out of Bucky.

“Someone got demanding!” he playfully growled, nipping at his neck to Tony’s delighted squeals. It turned to soft moans from them both as it tugged at the knot and sent another wave of pleasure through them both.

When it settled again, Bucky gathered Tony close to his chest. “We’ll get through this heat the best we can,” he said softly. “And when it’s over, we’ll sit down and we’ll decide together what this bond is going to look like. No more following expectations, no more treating each other like the enemy. We’re in this together, okay?”

Tony was silent for so long that Bucky almost spoke up again. “Okay… Bucky,” he finally said. Before that moment, he had thought the sweet little ‘yes, alpha’ comments from his omega were the most beautiful thing in the world. Now he knew that it was his name on his mate’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Content explanation: Tony, an omega, takes a drug before bonding to Bucky at the direction of his father. This jumpstarts his heat. While there is time for them both to consider their options, neither can give full consent due to the nature of heat and Tony being pressured into taking the drug. Bucky does his best to respect Tony's wishes in all of this.


End file.
